Secrets Are For Keeping
by Chessa-Sirius-Black
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga one day meets two girls, Mikan Sakura and Natsuke Sakura. He doesnt notice it but he begins changing, causing his whole life to be turned upside down.


**Secrets are for keeping**

**Prologue**

**The Beginning**

Normal P.O.V

A little girl with brunette hair was crying in the snow. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with pools of tears that was continually sobbed over something. The girl never looked up, only at her feet. A boy with raven hair soon passed her but stopped after hearing her sobs. The boy turned around with a sigh. He didn't want to get involved but he also didn't want to leave her by herself. He was seven years old, but he wasn't stupid enough to leave her by her self.

" Hey! Little girl your going to freeze your butt of sitting there," The boy said. It didn't matter because either the girl didn't hear him, or just didn't care, because for the first time in this raven haired little boy, he was ignored. To this boy this little brunette was beautiful, even with the tears running down his face. He couldn't help but wonder what could have happened for her to gain a broken heart. The boy couldn't help think that he'd lost his mind and that the brunette was deaf. He also couldn't help but think that this girl was quite interesting.

" What are you doing in the snow? Where are your parents? Do they know you're here?" The boy asked.

For the first time the girl looked up and shook her head. The boy held out his hand to help her stand up. She took it, standing up facing him. The girl stuttered out a response from his questions. " M-my p-parents a-are d-dead, a-and m-my b-big s-sister r-ran o-off."

The boy usually didn't care about other people, but he felt sorry for this girl, and a unexplainable bond towards her.

" Lets go." He said, still holding her hand he still asked. " What is your sister name?"

The girl sniffed, and seemed to have brightened up a bit.

" Her name's Natsuke Sakura, My name is Mikan Sakura thanks for helping me."

The boy didn't know why but he couldn't act like himself around this Mikan girl. " I'm Natsume." He usually doesn't let people say his first name but for her he wanted to his name from her mouth.

Natsume and Mikan walked around for a while, but they just couldn't find Natsuke, they looked around the park, at stores, at her favorite places but they just couldn't find her. They soon stopped at a park to take a break. They have been looking for hours with no avail. Mikan grew even more worried and Natsume was even starting to seem out of character, showing worry for a girl he doesn't even know.

" Don't worry we'll find her." Natsume assured. He gave her a comforting smile as he thought to himself. ' I'm losing my mind, I am going crazy!'

Surprisingly Mikan smiled, and sat next to him under a cherry blossom tree. " I hope we do." Natsume face seemed to redden, but Mikan didn't notice at all. She was still worried about her sister, where could she be?

Out of nowhere a girl with raven black hair jumped out of the tree, and looked at Mikan with Crimson red eyes. " I'm sorry for worrying you Mikan, I just needed some air, I'm okay now." Natsuke looked at Natsume with a questioning look. " Who are you?"

Natsume didn't know who this girl could be, it couldn't be Mikan's Sister, this girl didn't look like her at all? Mikan's hair was in two long brunette pigtails, while having chocolate brown eyes. While this girl kind of looked like him. She had long raven black hair, and crimson eyes. How odd. " I'm Natsume, I've been helping Mikan search for you?" He questioned, he wasn't sure this was the right person.

" Well we got to go to the foster home now." Natsuke said, while Mikan frowned. His pained my heart to she her frown.

Suddenly he told them. " Wait! You guys should live with me." Natsuke seemed skeptical of this and asked him why. " Because it just seems like we could be good friends, and I wouldn't want my friends living in a foster home!"

Accepting that answer Mikan and Natsuke Sakura walked with Natsume to his house, well mansion. Natsume ignored the maids welcomes, and lead them straight to his dad's office, surprising his dad, all Natsume did was look straight into his dads eyes and said. " I need a favor."

" Well what is it Natsume?" said.

" My two friends here." He said motioning to Mikan and Natsuke. " Parents have just died, and I wont allowed them to go to a foster home, I want you to adopt them so that they can stay here with us."

" I'm sorry, about your parents, of course I will! Welcome to the family girls." .

"Thanks…Father…." He turned on his heel with the Mikan and Natsuke following, this time heading to Natsume's room.

Natsume father followed and suddenly there was the sound of rocks hitting the window. Mikan screeched, and clung onto Natsuke. Natsume glanced out the window and saw his beset friend, Ruka Nogi waiting outside for him.

" I will be back, its just my friend Ruka." Without another word Natsume walked down the stairs, and walked to where Ruka was waiting. Meanwhile, Natsume's dad was introducing himself to the twin. He already warmed up to the girls, and felt like they were his daughters, though Natsuke reminded him of something….He just couldn't put his hand on it.

" What was the screech, I know that it wasn't you, and I cant say its not, but it was a bit to girly to be your dad this time." Ruka asked.

" No it was my dads new talents, what are you doing here Ruka, you usually call when you want to hang out." Natsume asked.

" I did call you Natsume, you just didn't pick up your phone, where have you been anyway? I been throwing rocks at your window for a while, and no I don't like you like that Natsume, its just that your always in your room, and instead of yelling its easier to just throw rocks." Ruka explained.

Natsume patted his pocket, realizing he must of left his phone home when he went out for a walk. " Ah, sorry Ruka, I left my phone here, I went out for a walk."

" Oh, its okay Natsume, lets go." Ruka said.

Natsume shook his head, no. " Sorry Ruka, I can't I'm helping my dad with the new singers."

Ruka gave him a questioning look. Natsume isn't the type of person to help his dad out, without getting something in return.

" Fine, I hate to admit it, but they are cute, very cute, and my dads planning a promotional party for them, I get to invite you guys too. Going to be awesome." Natsume lied. He knew deep down that those girls were cute, even beautiful, but he didn't know if they could sing, and now he's a bit stuck in his own lie.

Ruka blushed. "Can you put a good word in there for me? Not that I'm interested….You can never have to many friends…" Ruka said.

Natsume laughed." Of course Ruka, I got to go now though, see you later?"

Ruka nodded, and waved as he left, and Natsume went back inside to his room.

" Natsume!" Mikan said, hugging him." Guess what?"

" What?" Natsume asked confused.

Natsuke looks a bit tired as she seemingly explains her sisters happiness. " A boy going by the name of Ruka just called, and Mikan idiotically picked up the phone, and told him that you and her were best friends, and some more stupid stuff now that boy is on his way back here apparently, and is seemingly angry."

All Natsume could think was' Damn it.'

Yep that was the first edited chapter, so please tell me how I did, and if you liked it, so review! Tell me your ideas for the next chapters, and please stick with me! I am out of school now, but I am still busy. Though I wont be updating the sequel of this, Secrets are for Spilling, in till finished with this one, because there will be more added chapters, and most of the stuff from the beginning will be changed. So thanks for sticking with me, and love you all! You're the reason I continue this, and adore writing. And if you haven't noticed, but I know your all smart enough to have noticed. This story is now called. ' Secrets are for keeping.' So pay close attention, because now I am going to be putting clues in each chapter about the secrets, and things that have things to do with the sequel! So review, read, and enjoy! Oh! And also, the next story that will be updated is Istory Of My Life, A ICarly fanfiction


End file.
